


You Always Were Looking For Trouble

by yeolchann



Series: Looking For Trouble Universe (LFT) [1]
Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LFTuniverse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolchann/pseuds/yeolchann
Summary: You get into a little tussle at the first big party of the school year and best friend Seokjin helps fix you up.





	1. Part One

”I hope you know this is all your fault Seokjin.” You glanced over at the other male in the hallway with you. ”Yours too Tae-Tae. I’m gonna get to you later though." You huffed. "None of this would have happened if you two would have just let me stay at home for the night. You know like I usually do, instead of making me come to this stupid party you guys just had to throw.”

The first party of the school year is always one of the best; or at least that’s what you always heard from the snippets of those movies you caught your younger sister watching as you passed by the living room on your way to the kitchen.

Or from all the stories you ended up being subjected to by your best friend, Seokjin.

Seokjin.

One of the popular boys in your town.

The one everyone else knows as Jin.

The two of you have been together since before either of you can remember. Growing up you were inseparable; taking dance and karate classes together because you pleaded to him with those puppy eyes of yours that it wouldn’t be fun unless he was by your side. Begging your parents to take both of you out for ice cream at the park near your homes in the summer. Even begging them to let you raise a puppy together (that’s where both sets of parents drew the line however. Instead of a puppy, they let the two of you pick out a few fish to raise together as a compromise since having a dog was a ‘grown up’ thing apparently).

Attached at the hip you two were.

Even when the time of going to middle school arrived and you were all but shunned by everyone else because you weren’t ‘girly’ enough for their liking and didn’t bend to all of their needs; he still stayed with you. He still stood up for you whenever someone tried to bully you and he happened to be around.

Even if he was the eldest member of Bangtan, a group of seven boys who ruled the school, he still stuck with you, through thick and thin.

That’s what made you start thinking about wanting Jin as more than just a best friend; his undying support and trust in you. Sure you two still did almost everything together; almost because let’s face it, he was hot. He had girls all over school confessing to him. He even took some of them out on dates, although you protested the whole drive home from school on those days until the moment he left his house to go pick up said dates and you walked next door to your own home.

You knew that he knew you didn’t like him going out with these girls. And you were sure that he thought it was because you were being an overprotective little sister. Not because you had developed a crush over him.

No, no one knew that you liked Jin. Well except for V and Jungkook, two of the youngest boys in Bangtan. Only V has known since the day Jin dragged you into their hideout to introduce you to all of them however.

 

_~flashback~_

 

“Everyone, listen up." He pushed you farther into the room of the six other boys. “This is MoMo. Please take care of her if I’m ever gone. And don’t let me catch you doing anything that upsets her. Or you know what’ll happen.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at his introduction of yourself. “Sup," You threw up your signature peace sign next to your face, "The name is actually Monica, but I guess you can call me MoMo like this brat has been for the past who knows how many years." You heard someone mutter a '10 years you idiot' followed by a cough which came from Jin's direction. After side eyeing said boy you switched your focus directly to the blonde boy in front of you. "And I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself if you piss me off thank you very much.”

Said blonde boy stood up from his seat and walked over to you, looking you up and down. Stopping right in front of you, he laughed. “I like her Jin. She’d fit in well here.” Rap Monster, or Namjoon as you call him because those gaudy names they have for each other are just a bit much, placed his hand on your shoulder as he spoke to you with a lowered voice, “Although we don’t really allow girls to join Bangtan, you’re welcome to.. If you think you can handle it.”

With a quick flick of your wrist, you had his lower arm in your grasp and spun clockwise so that you had his arm pinned behind his back. “I think I can handle being in the company of a couple of so-called thugs quite well don’t ya think?”

Everyone was speechless, mouths wide open.

Except for two of them.

One being the very own Jin, who was smirking at Rap Monster in a way that was telling him "I told you she'd fit in".

The other was an orange haired boy who had caught the look of adoration on his hyung’s face before he had turned to brag to their leader.

Said boy came up to you after all the others, who you learned to be Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, and Jungkook, and introduced himself as V.

“Another nickname huh? What’s your actual name kid?”

V cocked his head to the right before actually answering you (none of the others bothered to give you their real names, saying it took the fun out of everything).

“Well the piece of paper that people call a Birth Certificate says that I’m Kim Taehyung, but I don’t really know if I should believe it.”

You let out a burst of laughter, not expecting any of them to be so comedic with you at first. Looking back towards the boy however, you saw his head still cocked with a look of confusion.

“So they have an alien in their group do they.” You muttered before giving the boy a small smile, “Well Kim Taehyung, you are officially my favorite in this group so far I think.” You glanced over to where Jin and the others were laughing.

“I’m not the only one here that you like though am I.”

Your head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide, mouth opening to deny whatever it was that he was thinking.

“But you don’t have to worry about it, Monica you said it was right? I won’t say anything to hyung. You both just have to realize that you want the same thing.” He finished with a huge smile on his face, taking you by awe.

Ignoring his last sentence because you were too shocked in having someone who wasn’t Jin smile so openly at you, you smiled back just as big. _I think I might have found another friend in this world_  you thought to yourself as the two of you joined the rest of the group.

 

 

 

Walking back to your house after meeting the Bangtan boys, you were silently thinking to yourself about what Taehyung had meant about needing to realize something, when an arm wrapped around your shoulders loosely and knocked you out of your thoughts.

Looking up, you found Jin staring at you.

“Uhhm. Can I help you sir?”

He was silent for a few more moments, face blank, before he spoke up, “You laughed back there."

"Am I not supposed to laugh now that I've joined some gang? Cause I'm pretty sure your butt laughs all the god damn time and you're in the freaking gang dude!"

Jin turned silent for a while and focused on where you were walking. Then he spoke up. "You never laugh at anyone other than me though.” He paused for a few more seconds, the two of you continuing to walk side by side through the woods. “There’s something about V that drew you into accepting the offer of joining isn’t there?”

You smiled softly. “He’s different. An alien in the human species.” You looked away from Jin and focused on the ground as you continued walking. “An alien. Like me.” You looked back up to see his face. “I found another alien." Jin looked as if he were going to say something so you spoke again. "I found someone who’s like me Seokjin. I found someone else who I am willing to let in. And if it means I have to join this stupid group you’re in to do so then so be it.” You huffed.

He laughed at your reasoning for accepting the invitation, pulling you closer to him as you walked the last few steps out of the woods and into your backyard.

That night as you thought of the idea of making a new friend, Jin was surrounded of thoughts of losing you to this new friend.

 

_~end flashback~_


	2. Part Two

Ever since that first meeting with the boys a month ago, V and yourself had become almost inseparable. Which explains how you ended up at the party that Rap Monster threw for the beginning of the school year.

Remember how you only think you know what parties are like from those movies that your sister watches? Well that’s because you would never actually know what any party was like because you avoided them like the plague. That is until a group of seven boys all but begged you to come to the first one of the year.

You’d gone soft on them all, especially V, Jungkook, and J-Hope (who you now called Hobi; did they all seriously need those nicknames? Like where did you get the name Suga from Yoongi??). Their pleas were the reason you had went straight home after school, V and Jungkook following right behind, to pick out an outfit that would start the night out right.

 

_~flashback~_

                                                                                                     

“You gotta look hot for hyung tonight!”

You poked your head out of the adjoining bathroom to your room and glared at the youngest boy. “Kookie. I told you five times already, during the walk here from school. I’m not wearing any of those short ass ‘dresses’ that you stole from your sister’s closet." Jungkook opened his mouth to retort. "It's not happening child." You sent him another glare before returning back inside the bathroom to finish your makeup.

“Fiiiine. But don’t come crying to me when Jin hyung is with some other-“

“He’s not going to be with anyone else after he sees her tonight.”

You sighed, setting down the curling iron you had just picked up to start trying to make your hair look somewhat presentable. Walking out of the bathroom you said, “Tae, I love you, but if you picked out something that’s completely skankified I will….” All of the words running around in your mind were lost as you saw his simple outfit he picked out. Which had all come from your very own closet.

You walked over to your bed which had your favorite pair of black skinnys and a red sleeveless crop top lying on it. Returning back from the closet once more, he also set down a black leather jacket and your beloved combat boots next to the rest of the items.

Skipping over to the alien you had decided earlier to dub as your little brother, you ruffled his already mussed up hair and laughed. “Tae-Tae, this is perfect! I knew I trusted you for some reason kiddo!”

Said boy smirked at the younger boy who was pouting and then grinned back at you, happy to see that you were finally looking happy about the party that was happening later that night.

 

_~end flashback~_

 

Everything had been going well, for it being the first party you had ever attended.

Well. At least for a little while anyways.

Of course the music was loud. And of course it wasn’t anything like the rock music you usually surrounded yourself with.

And sure there were a lot of people there inside and surrounding the outside of the house. That much was to be expected.

The three of you, V and Jungkook being your “dates” for the time being, had only been there for about thirty or so minutes.

You had known V was going to stick to you like glue, he wasn’t all too fond of these big get-togethers either.

However Jungkook, like the teenager he was, had been bouncing up and down from all of his pent up excitement. Figuratively speaking at least; he still wanted to look, how did he put it earlier? Oh that's right, he wanted to look ‘extra cool’ for all the noonas that were there.

You had laughed lightly, remembering what he had said on the car ride across town, and gave his shoulder a little nudge.

“Go on Kookie. Don’t let me stop you from living like a teenage boy.”

Jungkook looked up at you, his eyes asking if you were sure that you’d be alright.

“Of course I’m sure. I’ve got Tae here with me if I get unnerved. Go ahead and get those noonas boy!”

Said boy gave you a cheeky grin and then he dashed across the room and into where you thought the kitchen was located. You heard a laugh that sounded to be muffled and turned your head towards V’s direction.

“What’s so funny over there boy?” You gave him a questioning look, which came out more like a ‘sour faced’ look more than anything which created an even louder laugh to escape the boys closed lips.

“You encourage him too much. We both know he’s not even remotely ready to go talk to a girl in a group, let alone have a one-on-one conversation with one.”

“He just needs to build his confidence. And I'm going to help him with that if I can. But you're one to talk." You gave the younger boy a pointed look. "How about we not talk down on the boy when you’re the one who has full on conversations with the pigeons at the mall.”

“They understand me okay! He had a really hard life and I was there to listen to him when all his other bird friends left him.”

“I understand you too Taehyung. More than any pigeon will at that...” Your voice trailed off and you kept your eyes focused on the ground.

“I know you do noona. I realized we were alike when we met that day.” He pushed your shoulder lightly to get your attention and you looked up to see him smiling that goofy smile of his that always brightened your mood. “Now let’s go get something to drink. I’m thirsty.”

You were about to agree with him when you heard a loud bang come from the front of the house. Looking over you saw the front door, with only one hinge still hooked onto the wall.

“Namjoon is gonna flip over this. I wonder who had the guts to…” Your voice trailed off when you saw a familiar face. Well, a couple of familiar faces.

There, standing just inside the front entrance, was another group of boys known as iKON. You knew of their existence because Jimin and J-Hope had explained that they were your ‘rival’ group.

The fact that they showed up to this party uninvited isn’t what made you freeze in horror though. No, you could deal with the group of unwanted boys showing up unannounced.

What made you freeze however, was seeing the two boys in front of the group. Those two being none other than Kim Hanbin and Kim Jiwon. 

Two of the boys who were your closest childhood friends other than Jin.

Two boys who you thought moved overseas to America right before your high school years started.

Two boys who turned on you and made everyone else shun you starting back in middle school when they got noticed by other girls and you weren't one of them.

Those years were the hardest for you: having no one other than one friend was tough on a young girl. That’s why as a loner, you took dance and martial arts back then, to make you stronger.

Over the years you had told Jin, several times in fact, that you were over what had happened when you were younger. You had tried to convince yourself that you were over it all.

And you had begun to believe that what you kept telling yourself was true.

But just seeing those two across the room, just catching a glance of them period, you knew that you weren’t. 


	3. Part Three

V noticed that you weren’t focused on him anymore, but rather all your attention was on the seven boys who had just made their grand entrance. He knew they were iKON, but he didn’t know why you had a look of fear plastered all over your features. He even noticed that your entire body had locked up.

Which confused him immensely.

You weren’t like this when they told you about their rival group a few weeks ago when you had seen three of them at the mall in passing. Jimin had even told you their names; Jinwhan, Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, Junhoe, Chanwoo, and their two newest members Bobby and B.I. None of their names or even any information they had given you about them gauged this kind of reaction from you then.

So why? Why were you scared now?

V reached out and tugged on the sleeve of your leather jacket, trying to get your attention. That’s when he noticed you were mumbling something.

“MoMo. What’s wrong? Why are you stiff? If it’s because they showed up, we can go. I’ll even drive if you’re too shaken up.” He kept tugging on your sleeve, “MoMo… Please answer me noona.” Still no reaction came from you. “Aish, and I don’t even know where any of the hyungs are at now. What am I gonna-“

He paused his rant when he heard your voice. Although it was faint, he still heard the sound escaping your lips.

“Monica! What’s wrong!?”

“Them.”

“Them? iKON them?”

You finally unlocked the muscles in your neck, turning your face towards V’s worried looking one.

“But they should be in America. They shouldn’t be here. Not again. This can't happen again.”

V was even more puzzled now than before if that was even possible. _America,_  he thought. _Who should be in Ameri-._

And then it all clicked. The stories you had told him about middle school. About the bully's you had. You did say that they moved overseas. _So was it them that was here? Or is it some on_ \- His inner thoughts were cut short by an obnoxiously loud voice coming from the direction of where iKON was a moment ago.

“MOMO!”

That’s when you had grasped onto V’s arm with a tight grip, not that he’d ever admit it though.

“Him. Tae, it’s him. The one I told you about from my past.”

V looked up to see one of the new guests coming towards you. Or who he now understood completely to be Kim Jiwon.

“MoMo! How long has it been? Three years I think? Or has it been four?” This Jiwon boy, or known now as Bobby, asked you.

“I don’t think it matters how long it’s been Jiwon. I also thought I told you that your right in calling me MoMo was revoked." You paused a few seconds, concentrating on your breathing before you spoke up again. "I thought you two,” she nodded her head towards B.I., who V now understood to be Jiwon’s brother Hanbin, “should be in America. Unless you came back to give me more reasons to hate you.”

That’s the Monica V knew; the tough headed, thick skinned girl he grew to care greatly about. That’s what he liked, and envied about you. Even if you were, how should he put this, scared shitless and in the face of danger, you put on a show of complete confidence within yourself.

But even if everyone saw you as the one and only girl to have ever gotten invited into Bangtan being a badass, he knew better. He knew you were terrified. He could tell by the grip you still had on his arm.

“Awe, don’t be that way babe. You know we were just kidding back then. We were kids after all.” Bobby spoke in what he thought was a playful manner.

V didn’t like where this was going and took a step forward, halfway shielding you from the others in front of you.

“Oh, I see you’re with someone in Bangtan now huh? Seokjin still protecting his little princess then?” Bobby let out a chuckle.

“Jiwon, knock it off. You know she doesn’t want to. Why would she when we did that to her.”

That was Hanbin who spoke up, now known as B.I. The one brother who tried to be nice to you back then, as long as no one else was around. He was just afraid back then. Not wanting to hurt you, but also not wanting to go against his brother. That’s what he had told you the night before they flew to their new home, all the way in California.

“Ah, come on bro. Maybe she will want to.” He looked away from the other members of iKON. “People change. So what do you say, wanna drop these losers and join up with us? It’d be worth your wile babe.” He whispered the last part, adding a wink.

“Like I'd ever want to do anything if it involved you.” You turned to walk away. To find someone in Bangtan. To find anyone at this point.

Because you knew what he’d do next if you declined him. And it wouldn’t be pretty.

“Don’t you walk away from me Monica. You know what’ll happen if you do.” Bobby yelled at your retreating form and grabbed your arm roughly.

You visibly flinched, trying to pull your arm from his tight grip. That’s when V had stepped forward, blocking Bobby from getting any closer than he was already, and ripped his hand off of you.

“I'm pretty sure she just told you no. Now I think it’s best if you and your ‘posse’ left the vicinity.”

Bobby laughed, and you saw how he clenched his fist.

“And I think it’s about time you shut up and get out of my way kid.”

Everything that happened next was a hazy blur.

You didn’t think about finding anyone else.

You didn’t think about what you should do to save V.

You just did what you did best; not thinking and just reacting.

In that next moment you turned around and pushed V out of harm’s way, which in this case, was the floor. You tightened your right hand into a fist, and the next thing anyone saw was it connecting with the side of Bobby’s face, sending him sprawling onto the floor behind him.

Ten seconds went by, but it seemed like much longer.

Bobby stared up at you.

You stared back down at Bobby.

When he opened his mouth to speak, you spoke up first.

“Never threaten anyone that I care about again Jiwon. Threaten me all you want, but do not bring anyone else into this little game of yours.” You paused, then spoke his favorite line, "Or you know what'll happen." You looked behind the boy lying on the floor, “Hanbin, I think it’s time for you all to be leaving now.”

B.I. looked at you with what you figured was respect. You had done what he always wanted to do to his brother. Reaching down, he hauled his brother off of the floor before turning around and ushering the group back out the doors in which they had entered.

You remembered about V most likely being on the floor and turned while crouching down to see if you had accidentally hurt him with your shove.

But it turns out that one should never turn and crouch down at the same time without looking to see if someone else is standing back up.

Especially if your name is MoMo.


	4. Final

“And that’s all you missed on this lovely evening because you just _had_ to be late you, big jerk face.”

V and yourself had just gotten done telling Jin what had happened. More importantly, the reason as to why he showed up with the front door hanging off it's hinges and everyone in the whole room staring at you. It also explained why you had a bruised up hand, a cut on you temple that was bleeding (also with a bruise forming), and why V also had a bruise forming on his own forehead.

"I really do hope you know this is all your fault Seokjin." You glared over at the other male in the hallway with you. "And especially yours Tae-Tae. If you would have just stayed on the ground like a good boy this wouldn't have happened." You huffed. "None of this would have happened if you two would have just let me stay at home for the night, you know like I usually do, instead of making me come to this stupid party you just had to throw."

"Well it's not my fault you just had to turn around to see if I was okay."

"I was trying to be a good person after I just punched an asshole in the face Taehyung! Ugh!!"

Jin outright laughed at the two of you during your little squabble.

“It’s not funny you ass! If you didn’t insist on me coming to this thing; hell if you would have been on fucking time like you said you were going to be, then I never would have had to punch Jiwon. In the face too. His face is hard Seokjin. My hand still hurts!”

You punched Jin in the middle of his back, but winced afterwards because you had used your already injured hand without thinking.

He laughed again as he walked you into the bathroom that was connected to Rap Monster’s bedroom upstairs.

“I’m not laughing because you're hurt you dumby.” He lifted you up onto the counter top and turned around to walk to the cabinets in which he hoped held a first aid kit within their walls. Finding what he was looking for, he walked back towards you and placed it on top of your thighs. “I was laughing because of how you got hurt. Only you would be able to go from knocking a guy onto his butt and then landing on your own butt from head butting someone else who was standing back up.”

You crossed your arms across your chest and let out a huff of air.

“It’s not my fault the child has a head of steel.” You murmured at no one in particular.

“Well it’s not my fault you turn before looking noona.”

You had V sprinting out of the bathroom with the glare you sent his way and went to jump off the counter top to chase him to give him a well-deserved beating.

“Ah ah ah, I don’t think so young lady.” Jin easily caught you under your arms and hauled you back up onto the counter top, moving so that he was blocking you from escaping. Taking the ice pack you had tossed onto the counter in your attempt to run after V, he placed it back in your hands to put onto your bruised knuckles.

You realized how close the two of you were when you suddenly felt is hips on your jean clad knees and looked down towards your lap concentrating on icing your hand.

“Are you capable of not moving for just five minutes so I can clean you up? I swear you just get antsier the older you get.” Jin went to move the strands of hair that were just now starting to fall loose before he started cleaning your small wound. “At least the way you did your hair saved it from being covered in blood.”

“Actually that was me who did it hyung! Noona wanted to look pretty for you tonight, even though I said you thought she was pretty all the time.”

“I said no such thing, Kim Taehyung! And I hope you know that you’re privilege of spending the nights whenever you want to has been revoked as of now!” You yelled back at his once more retreating form.

Jin laughed once more, though this time more softly.

“Will you stop laughing? That brat is trying to ruin everything! And I did not want to be pretty just for you so don’t go feeling special!” You rushed out the words and then dropped your gaze from the door once again.

“Your relationship with him is so mind blowing sometimes you know.” Jin chuckled yet again. “But he’s right about something; you didn’t have to try to be pretty.” He paused and glanced at you just to find you staring at your lap. “I already think you’re pretty. Very pretty. Even without the makeup and curly, pulled back hair.”

Your breathing froze. As did your mind for just a split second. Then the questions began.

Pretty? He thought you were pretty? The almighty Jin, who you’ve had a crush on for more than five years now, thought that you, boring little you, was pretty?

“You must be talking about another girl named MoMo, because I’m definitely not pretty.”

Jin took his hand that didn’t have a cotton ball in it, and lifted you chin so that you would be looking at him. “I don’t huh? Then why do I always tell you that you are?”

“Simple, it’s what an older brother should do to make his sister confident and happy.”

“And what about me taking care of you all these years? About me taking care of you this very moment?” He asked as he started blowing on your forehead so he could bandage it when it dried.

“Duty. Of. An. Older. Brother.” You replied once again and looked down at your lap, not wanting to think and get your hopes up too much.

A small “hmph” was all you got as a reply as he opened up a bandage and carefully place it on top of the cut across your temple. But then he did something you never thought he would do. Never in a million years.

He kissed you.

On the forehead.

Kim Seokjin.

Your best friend.

The boy you grew up with and had a massive crush on.

Kissed you on the forehead. After bandaging it no less.

“I guess this guy isn’t too good of an older brother then if he fell for his sister.”

 _Did I just hear him right? He fell for me? He fell for-_ You cut off your inner thoughts and slowly raised your eyes to meet his own.

“You. You... What did you just say?”

“I fell for you Monica. I don’t know when. Or how seeing as you get into messes like this all the time. But somewhere along the way I fell for you. I just hope you feel the same way that I do.”

Looking down at your lap again, you felt your heart racing and you couldn’t help but keep the smile from gracing your face. You pushed your hands gently against his chest to get him to move backwards. Once he moved out from in front of you, you slowly lowered yourself from the counter, smile still on your face.

“I think we should get back now. I might need to calm Namjoon down before he goes after a few guys for breaking his door, if he hasn’t already.” You took a step forward but then stopped and turned to face the boy behind you. Looking up you saw his look of confusion and disappointment.

Reaching in front of you with your good hand, you smiled up at him.

“I fell for you too Seokjin. A long time ago.”

As a smile lit up his face, his hand reached for your outstretched one, giving it a light squeeze.

“Come on princess, we have a soldier to stop from destroying some peasants about a door.”

Dropping your shoulders and throwing your head back, because you knew exactly who told him about you being called his princess, you screamed.

“KIM TAEHYUNG. I WILL HURT YOU.”

 

_fin._


End file.
